


Sleep Debt of Light

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Sleep, Tamamizu, The Ruby Sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: When you're saving the world all day every day, you have to sleep when you can...Going to be a bunch of moments where my WoL falls asleep in weird places at weird times. Because, y'all, killing gods wears you *out.*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sleep Debt of Light

**Author's Note:**

> My WoL's Camille Delane, a Hyur Highlander and infant Ala Mhigan refugee from Theodoric's rule; his parents died fleeing the country and he was adopted and raised by an infertile Limsa Lominsan couple with a large extended family. Camille's mute due to a war injury from the Calamity and speaks in sign.
> 
> You can see caps and art and learn more about Camille over on [refsheet.net](https://refsheet.net/Waldweg/camilledelane). He also has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74mL2qfFnzHrcqpBbtXj3M?si=YNrjr-EyQhqZTrGHbO9STQ), because I'm an ex-RPer, and we're like that.

“Lyse, have you seen Camille?”

Lyse looked up from polishing the shell of someone's great-ancestor or other. She was sure they'd been a lovely person, and it wasn't their fault she couldn't remember their name! But once you'd polished enough ancestral Kojin shells, you started to lose track of the specifics.

Alisaie had her arms full of...enameled bowls? And enameled boxes. All of them dripping wet. Alisaie was dripping wet, too.

“Alisaie! Did you find those?” Alisaie had been off to find objects small and intricate enough they might house kami. Lyse couldn't imagine having spent some past spiritual life living in an inkstone or a paperweight, but maybe it made more sense if you were a Kojin and were already carrying a shell around with you all the time. That had to be a bit like living in a paperweight.

Alisaie nodded. “The Confederacy pointed me towards a wreck. I can't bring much up on my own, but if any of Camille's friends are still in the area...”

“Right.” There always seemed to be _someone_ around Camille knew. And if there was one thing Echo-blessed adventurers all seemed to have in common, it was a willingness to help. Especially if there was a little profit involved. “He's out there.” Lyse pointed out past the invisible enclosing walls of Tamamizu. “But he's probably still asleep.” She frowned. “I _hate_ waking him up.”

* * *

“See?” Lyse treaded water and pointed down at the soft swath of moss-like sea plants covering the seafloor just below them. “I was showing him how the light looks if you lie on the seafloor and look straight up, and we were lying there and watching it and talking about Limsa Lominsa and his family, and then he had his eyes closed for a while, and I thought he was just thinking about home, but...” Lyse shrugged, bobbing up and down in the water.

Alisaie watched as the Warrior of Light shifted in his sleep, digging his shoulders a little deeper into the carpet of sea plants. Short as it was, his hair still wafted slightly in the current, and several small fish picked curiously at their own glinting reflections in the sword he was still wearing at his waist.

“I don't know why I'm surprised.” Alisaie sighed. “After all, we _are_ talking underwater.” She waved back towards Tamamizu. “Let's let him rest. I want to ask the Kojin some questions about their blessing.”

As they swam off, Alisaie took one last glance back, just in time to catch Camille rolling over slackly, eyes still closed, to bury his face in the sea-moss.


End file.
